


Chloe

by tamakistan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets a cat, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never give a pet a human name, even baby cupids are facepalming because of them, seriously, the team is done with the pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/pseuds/tamakistan
Summary: When Buck gets a cat, with blonde hair and blue eyes he instantly thinks that Chloe would be a great name. But for some reason, Eddie doesn't think so.Sorry if there's any mistake!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	1. New Change

Buck took a deep breath. Looking ahead there was the pet shelter. A specific one for him. Thanks to Maddie, he had a chance to bring home a comfort animal. His new therapist, Bobby, Athena, and Maddie believed that he has PSTD. As much as he didn't want to bring more trouble to his loved ones' extremely panic attack he had made him think that he does have PTSD.

This animal Shelter not only helps raise animals but also trains them to help anyone who needs it. Walking ahead, he felt a gush of fear and unsureness go through him.

oh _god, what am I doing here? I don't even need a pet. I'm fine, more people deserve help. I don't._

He was deep in thought he didn't notice when a lady slowly made his way to him. Buck felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, looking behind him there was a woman with kind eyes and a kind smile.

"I noticed that you were hesitated to come in." She took him to the desk lobby, "you must be Buck right." He nodded. She gave a smile and typed something on her computer.

"So do you have anything in mind for a pet?" Buck when he read the website Maddie gave him, instantly knew if he was going to get a pet he wanted a small one.

"Uh, well I already know I just want a small animal but not like hamster type of small." He laughed nervously.

"Well if you want we just got an 18-week old kitten."

Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded. Following the lady to a room, the noises of howls, meowling, and growling filled the air. Looking around he saw all types of people there.

Hell, there was a 7-year-old boy who seemed happy to be a personal licking toy by a german shepherd.

_God, I'm glad that my stupidness didn't cause Chris to have that much trauma._

He followed the lady into a quieter section.

They stopped on in front of a cage, there was a cat with blonde hair with green eyes playing with a ball.

She opened the cage, gently holding the cat. Upon further examination, the cat only had three legs.

"When we found her, her front leg had been trapped against a piece of strong metal. We did everything we can to save the leg, but we couldn't."

All Buck did was nod. He took the cat from her hands and cuddled the small creature in his chest. The Cat meowed, looking up with blue eyes. 

"Well, it looks like she loves you." The lady smiled at him. He smiled back.

Maybe Maddie was right after all.

************************************************************************************************************************************

For someone who only has three legs, Chloe loved to get into mischeif. When Buck brought her home, she immdeity decied that his bed would be her new bed. Not that he minded. Although in the past he was a bit of a sex maniac, he absloulety loved the cuddling (if the person aggred to it). 

So he was a bit of a cuddle slut. Sue him. Chloe who he was starting to think she was a mind reader, laid on top of his chest. The warmth made him feel safe and protected.

That night he slept for a long time. Something he didn't get so often thanks to the past incidents he's been in.

He woke up due to the increase and frantic knocking on his door. Grumpily, he got up, he walked up to his front door to see a very concern sister and her boyfriend. 

"Finally! Evan I was starting to get worried, we've been knocking for twenty minutes." Looking at Chimney, who just shook his head, he let out a whisper of '"sorry." 

A loud meow was heard, the two newcomers looked down to see a blonde fur cat.

"Evan! You took my advice, see I told you you'll find the perfect pet."

Buck smiled, picking up Chloe. She let out a purr, snuggling into Buck.

Chimney let a small "aww." The siblings were to busy spoiling Chole, they didn't realize he took a picture.

He sent the picture to "Buddie WILL HAPPEN SQUAD" that has him, Hen and Bobby.

**_theycallmechimney- guys look at this cuteness_ **

_dadof118 took a screenshot_

**dontcallmehenrietta-wow a golden retriever and a cat cuddling together.**

_theycallmechimney-her name is Chloe_

**dontcallmehenrietta- smh ofc the white boy gave a cat a white girl name**

_dadof118- well to be fair the cat does have blonde fur with green eyes._

**dontcallmehenrietta-still, but I'm happy that he listened to Maddie's advice.**

"Hey Chim, we're heading to that burger place down the street, wanna come?"

Nodding his head, he texted the group goodbye.

With Buck ahead of them, he smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you told him about the comfortable pet."

**********************************************************************

Chimney wondered what the hell was his life. He never thought in all his years, he would see a grown-ass man act like a real-life animal. When he entered the station, he headed up to the kitchen already smelling the fried chicken Bobby was making.

He saw both Buck and Hen talking about Chloe.

"Don't let those eyes deceive you. She scratched my back so bad, it's covered with Hello Kity Band-aids."

He laughed along with them but stopped when he noticed Eddie practically looking like he wanted nothing more to punch someone. 

"Dude are you okay?"

He grimaced when Eddie forcefully nodded his head. 

Chimney slowly went up to him with raised hands. This felt like he was approaching a rabid animal. While he later thought it was funny, right now he was downright terrified.

"I know that Buck was a bit of a playboy before I came here but does he normally talk about his... partners?" He had to pinch himself to stop himself from laughing.

Out of everything, he never thought this would happen.

Eddie is jealous of a goddamn _cat._

This is so going to the Buddie wedding album. 


	2. Not Green Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie doesn't get why he suddenly has the urge to punch someone.. maybe that Chloe girl can volunteer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy this!

Okay, Eddie can admit that he has anger problems. It came to light ever since that whole lawsuit with Buck. But with everything that happened with street fighting, he knew what he was doing was wrong. Buck, Christoper, hell even himself got hurt. So he looked for ways to let his anger out in a safe way. Baking was an amazing outlet. Christoper loved it as well and the squad back at the Station.

Especially Buck. The first time he brought cookies, he saw his expression be filled with happiness. Buck practically moaned when he bit into the cookie. Eddie felt his face turn hot and he stuttered a small 'thank you'. Hen and Chim laughed out loud as Buck was blissfully unaware of the panic he caused to him.

It's no secret that Eddie likes Buck. Romaticcaly. But he knew that he had to wait to confess, which is all thanks to the street fighting. The things he said to him. What he didn't do for him. Bobby told him that patience is the key. He was starting to run out of Patience. All he wanted to do was to say 'I love you' to Buck. He wanted to ask him on a date. Buck would (hopefully) say yes. They will go on so many dates, then Buck will live with him and Christoper. Months will pass, Eddie will propose, they will get a dog or a cat, then finally they will adopt a baby together.

He has it all figured out. And _no matter_ what Hen says thinking about his future with Buck is not creepy at all. Eddie just loves to plan.

Smiling to himself, with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies (Buck's favorite) he made his way to the kitchen. His team was already there happily talking.

He made a beeline to them when a sentence made his blood boil.

"Damn Buck, I get that you think she's cute and all but I do not want to see any more pictures of Chole!" Hen stood up from her chair with an annoyed expression.

Buck whined and pouted. "It's not my fault she's cute, look at her!"

Hen rolled her eyes, "No cause most of those pictures have you shirtless. Plus Chloe looks like every other girl that's been on your bed. Blonde with green eyes."

Now it was Buck's turn to roll his eyes. "Haha so funny." He finally noticed Eddie and he smiled brightly. 

"Eddie! Hey, how are you?" Buck started walking over to him and that's when Eddie noticed a scatch on Buck's face. He gently grabbed his face with a concern expression.

"Buck, what happened to your face?" That's when Chim laughed making both men jump.

"Our dear ole Buckaroo has a very lovely girl in his bed who he accidentally hit and she then processed to scratch as a defense.." Hen laughed making Buck turn bright red. 

"You have a girl in your bed?" Eddie's voice seemed to darken as his body began to tense up. 

Insert Inner Eddie Rant 

_what type of name is Chloe? That is the most basic name in all of history! like at least the universe should give Buck someone who isn't so ordinary. plus I bet she also has the most basic job ever. like a doctor or a "life coach" or maybe even a personal fitness trainer. Please like buck needs a personal trainer. he's already so fit. He would be a better personal trainer then that Chloe girl. Buck deserves someone who would give me anything, someone who listens to him like me well if he likes me. If he does accept to go on a date with me then I would make it the most amazing date ever. He would fall even more in love with me and then we're going to move in together. Chris will be happy of course. I wonder which pet we're going to have? Maye a cat._

As Eddie was in his "how to I woo the love of my life" moods he didn't notice his name being called. Finally, a loud yell of his name snapped him out of his inner monologue. Buck had a look of concern and asked if he was okay.

After reassuring him, Buck asked his question.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I can introduce her to Chris. I hope he isn't allergic to Chloe."

"What? Why would my son be allergic to a human?"

There was a bit of silence before the whole room lit up in laughter. The loudest was surprisingly Bobby. The Captain was hunched over his chair laughing hysterically along with Hen and Chim. Buck was just standing in shock.

Slowly with a small soft voice, Buck said: "Eds, Chloe is my cat."

_oh_

* * *

Out of everything that has happened in his life, Eddie never thought he would be jealous of a _cat_. A freaking cat.

Said cat was just boosting how much she had Buck's attention. She was practically on his lap acting as if she belongs there! If anything Buck belonged on his _lap._

Currently, Chloe was soaking all the attention she was getting from the kids as well. Bobby invited them for a barbecue and that gave Buck a chance to properly introduce his cat. 

"As you can tell, she is not a human Eds." The cockily smirk on his face made Eddie just want to kiss it away. The kids instantly fell in love with Chloe and their "awwing" made it very clear.

"So Bobby was right. You are jealous of a cat." Athena had a grin on her face as she was witnessing his current trainwreck. Which was very rude.

"It's not like I can ask him on a date with that goddamn _cat_ if purring like she was made for Buck's lap!" 

Athena gave him her classic "are you dumb?' look making him blush.

"Look, Eddie, You and Buck are undoubtedly going to be one of those couples who worship the ground the other person walks on." She sipped her glass of wine," Buck likes you and you like him."

"But" She took a threatening step towards him, "you break his heart, I'll ask Bobby to began his search for a new member." With that, she pushed him to where Buck was.

Taking a deep breath he called his name.

Buck looked at him with an expression of warmth.

"I need to tell you something."


End file.
